Stuck In A Moment
by rachcorleone
Summary: Mas de todas essas coisas que você sabe sobre ele, há essa pequena coisa que você se esqueceu de anotar. Uma coisa que você ainda não sabe. -- Tradução.


**Capítulo Único**

Há um cara no seu prédio de apartamento. E você realmente, realmente – _realmente_ – gosta dele. Você sabe que ele gosta de Staind, você sabe apenas quão marrons os olhos dele são; como ele gosta de ser um menininho emo lindo com um pequeno e brilhante piercing adornando seu lábio, narina e orelha. Você conhece cada peculiaridade que faz dele quem ele é – como quantas vezes ele bate o pé impacientemente contra o chão antes que ele se levante, ou qual mão ele usa para jogar para trás seu cabelo negro, quando este cai e obscurece seus olhos.

Agora que você pensa sobre isso, você realmente sabe um monte de coisas sobre ele, desde qual cinto ele gosta de usar em cada dia especifico da semana até que ele gosta de ir à Take Out.

Você o tem observado de perto; como ele gosta de usar seus Chucks pretos com tudo e que camisetas eram suas favoritas. Você sabe que o nome do cachorro dele é Sam, e você sabe que ele gosta de usar meias que não combinam, meias com cores detestáveis como amarelo e vermelho em cada pé – ele é tão único desse jeito –, e que ele tem delicados e finos dedos de musico.

Mas de todas essas coisas que você sabe sobre ele, há essa pequena coisa que você se esqueceu de anotar. Uma coisa que você ainda não sabe.

Uma coisa que assusta sua mente apenas pensar.

Aquela coisa que, supostamente, importa muito.

O nome dele.

Ele mora há três portas. Às vezes, quando ele sai para andar com seu cachorro, você essa urgência repentina de segui-lo, ou quando você o vê andando de skate ao redor do estacionamento, sozinho, você pensa em se aproximar e ter uma breve conversa – mas nunca realmente fez isso, fez? Você sempre é coberto pelo medo.

Você sempre é a porra de um idiota.

Você tem esse infortúnio por esse cara. É tão óbvio que você está á um passo de ser obcecado por ele – ou como você gosta de chamar o mencionado cara, seu cara.

Ele está na faculdade. Talvez. Talvez não. Você ao menos gosta de pensar que ele está. E você, ao menos, gota de pensar que ele está olhando você ao redor do estacionamento também, talvez não observando-o como um psicótico e obsessivo caçador à espreita, porque isso serviria apenas para afastá-lo... Ou que ele também acorda pela manhã, perguntando-se o que você está vestindo ou que café você está tomando – é descafeinado? – ou por quem você acordou.

E você gosta de pensar que, um dia, você poderá acordar perto dele. Um dia, você não terá mais que se perguntar. Mas você continua mantendo esses sentimentos dentro de você, e nunca tentou verbalizá-los, bem, especialmente desde que você é um tipo de idiota desajeitado.

Okay, você admite isso. Você gosta de punk rock. Você tem essa pequena paixão por Christina Aguillera – muito pequena, você jura – e você tem uma predileção por Robert Browning. E você realmente acha que é doce o que ele tem com Elizabeth Browning, a esposa dele. Oh, e seus joelhos dobram-se sempre que ele passa perto.

Você é um legítimo nerd, bem, é claro, sem as estereotipadas acnes e óculos. Ainda assim, ele provavelmente nunca ia nem olhar pra você.

Mas, então, e se ele olhar? E se o inferno realmente congelar e ele inclinar a cabeça para o lado e observar você atentamente por de trás das longas pestanas negras e sorrir para você levemente naquele jeito único dele que gritava "venha para perto"? E se ele realmente gostava de você também?

Você sabe que isso é impossível. O pensamento faz você rir. É claro que isso é improvável. Suas chances com ele são as mesmas que tentar tirar sangue de uma pedra. É como... Como tentar tirar uma televisão da pedra.

Então, o que você deveria fazer é deixar suas fantasias adormecerem. Você as enterra bem fundo, empurrando-as fortemente para um canto do seu cérebro onde não havia nada relacionado a Robert Browning.

No final, isso tudo é fútil de qualquer modo, todos esses sonhos e fantasias e esperança. Então, tire sua mente da sarjeta, Bouvier. Tire.

[...]

É outra manhã de segunda-feira. Você não odeia segundas-feiras? Despertador tocando – você se assusta na sua embriaguez e cai no chão. Você murmura obscenidades por sob a respiração; mova sua bunda preguiçosa para o banheiro e tome uma ducha.

O processo se repete sozinho cada dia da semana. Apenas às vezes você bate o dedo do pé no caminho, ou queima a torrada ou recebe uma visita surpresa da mais afetuosa mãe, mas fora isso, é sempre o mesmo: passo lento, estúpido, medíocre.

É um pensamento de hábito; um antigo hábito que esconde sua solidão.

Você gira a chave na maçaneta uma última vez, pra ter certeza de que você trancou a maldita porta, porque a última coisa que você precisava era perder toda sua merda para algum ladrão, porque você era muito burro para deixar sua porta da frente aberta.

Você abafa um bocejo assim que seus dedos remexem seu cabelo. É 8:05 e os corredores estão vazies. Você anda para perto do elevador, aperta alguns botões e espera. Em alguns minutos, as portas de metais se abrem, e você caminha para dentro, quando pronto para pressionar mais alguns botões, ele entra. Escorregando pelas portas antes que se fechem, graciosamente como um gato.

As portas finalmente se fecham e você acha que tem muitas coisas melhores para dizer. Alô! Ele está, tipo, um passo de distância de você e tudo o que você pode fazer é fixá-lo como a porra de um retardado.

"Hey."

Ele parece animado. "Hey." E então você nota o leve sinal de lágrimas nas bochechas dele e a fina linha do delineador ao redor dos seus olhos. A tintura púrpura lavável que ele aplicou na semana passada, agora está começando a perder sua cor e o cabelo dele apenas está voltando a ser preto novamente e os Chucks dele parecem tão gastos que você tem certeza de que eles vão perder suas solas a qualquer minuto se ele usá-lo por mais um pouco.

O sorriso dele sumiu e ele não ouvia mais Staind ou vestia meias que não combinavam. De fato, as meias dele eram apenas pretas. Você começa a se sentir deprimido também, mas então, ao mesmo tempo que você quer ver as linhas dos olhos dele ondularem naquela doçura, aquele modo doce sempre que ele sorri ou ri, ou parece divertido.

Então você diz, "Belo tempo que nós vamos ter mais tarde, huh?" que é a mais perfeita coisa a se dizer, se você fosse algum tipo de metereologista.

"Bem, eu não sou muito ligado particularmente no tempo que nós vamos ter aqui na cidade mais tarde."

"Oh."

Sendo o idiota esperançoso que você é, você tenta de novo. "Hey, o que aconteceu com seu cachorro?

"Meu cachorro?"

"Yeah, uh, Sam, eu acho? O que aconteceu com esse pequeno cara, huh?" você sorri vitorioso, mas a expressão dele não muda.

Maldição.

"Bem, Sam está... Sam está morto."

Tão sensível. Tão estúpido. Tão... Tão você.

"Oh."

Maldição novamente.

"De fato, ele foi atropelado por um carro apenas na semana passada."

"Oh."

"Apenas quando meu aquecedor quebrou e minha mãe anunciou que ela estava me renegando quando eu contei a ela que eu era gay."

"Oh... Oh?"

Ele parece completamente deplorável com seus olhas começando a marejar. "E... E meu aquecedor quebrou essa manhã! Meu peixe morreu e... E eu perdi todas minhas meias na lavanderia!"

Ele esconde a face nas mãos, e para tornar as coisas piores, o elevador decidiu parar com um solavanco. Você pula, levemente, surpreso.

"Merda."

Ele levanta a cabeça, e com uma voz de pânico diz, "O que foi isso? O elevador parou?"

"Uh... Yeah. Yeah, parou." Você queria estar no comando da situação. "Não se preocupe, eu vou... Eu vou ter isso concertado num instante." Você começou a apertar vários botões. Quando nada aconteceu, você chutou as porta de metal, bravo.

"Dane-se."

"O que você quer dizer com dane-se?"

"Dane-se que estamos presos..."

"... No elevador para sempre e sempre podermos consumir ao outro quando estivermos com fome?"

Bem...

"Talvez. Talvez não." Você encolhe os ombros. Você tenta não deixar sua frustração o fazer apertar mais botões.

E então, "Droga. Nós estamos presos." Ele murmurou, outra e outra vez. "Nós nunca vamos sair daqui, vamos, Pierre? Nós nunca vamos sair vivos..."

"Wow, wow, wow!" você coloca suas mãos nos ombros dele para acalmá-lo. "Concentre-se. Sem pânico. Eu te asseguro, é apenas um pequeno problema técnico... Você me chamou de Pierre?"

Ele olhou, parecendo tímido, e corou. "Bem, esse é seu nome, certo?"

Você encolheu os ombros, feliz, confuso, maravilhado, perplexo e, bem, tudo. "Como você saberia? Eu nunca te disse meu nome antes."

"Eu tenho meus meios." Ele disse, meio malicioso e embaraçado.

Você se acha sorrindo. "Legal."

"Legal."

"... Então, o que aconteceu com seu cachorro mesmo?" ele te conta sobre o cachorro dele, seu agora-morto cachorro e como aquele carro estúpido veio do nada e assassinou o cachorro dele. Ele disse que tudo bem usar assassinado nesse contexto desde que era exatamente isso o que significava - assassinato! O cachorro dele havia sido assassinado.

O tempo passa e meia hora mais tarde, com suas mangas enroladas, e você sentado com uma não existente distância perto dele, deseja que isso nunca terminasse. E então você pergunta a ele qual era o nome dele, mas então de repente... De repente o elevador chia de volta a vida e as portas de metal se abrem.

Ele se levanta apressadamente, limpando sua calça de algodão, e você faz o mesmo, menos, é claro, limpando a poeira, porque não havia de fato nenhuma nos seus jeans e você não se importa de qualquer maneira.

Duas senhoras aparecem do outro lado da porta do elevador e olham para vocês dois misteriosamente. Suados. Mangas enroladas. E completamente amarrotados.

Ele pede licença, diz adeus antes que você possa dizer a ele que teve um bom tempo falando sobre o cachorro dele, sorri e, então, se vira para ir embora.

E você quer se chutar mentalmente por ser estúpido e deixar essa oportunidade passar assim, mas antes que você o faça, ele te encara novamente e inclina a cabeça para o lado e sorri superficialmente naquele jeito único dele que grita 'venha para perto', e diz, "Aliás, meu nome é David. Vejo você por aí, Pierre." Ele parece tão confiante que vocês realmente vão se ver novamente.

As duas mulheres olham zangadas para você assim que elas entraram no elevador, mas você não liga mais. Apenas não liga. Porque agora. Agora você sabe a coisa mais importante.

Então, isso significa que você pode pedir o número dele em breve?


End file.
